Mark Thanon
Mark Thanon is a supporting character in Chapter I of Shattered 2. He is the best friend of Chris McGlone until his assassination by the G Gang. Biography Early life Mark was born and raised in Atlantic City, and was childhood friends with Chris. The two attended school together, but both dropped out of high school. Mark hovered toward selling drugs, eventually getting into several feuds with local gangs. Pre-''Shattered 2'' At the same time The BioLynk Incident was occurring, the entire city was put on lockdown and anyone caught outside would be arrested. Mark was at Chris's house at the time, and the two were watching the event unfold live on TV, when Mark remembered he had to deliver a case of ammunition to Johnny G, leader of the G Gang, at The Pony Bar. Chris was hesitant to come along at first, but ended up going. The two snuck out of Chris's house, to Mark's house to get the case, then to the Pony Bar, all while staying out of sight of the patrolling cops. At the bar, Mark gives Johnny G the case, expecting $2,000 in return. However, Johnny G refuses to hand over the $2,000, resulting in Mark snapping and shooting Johnny in the face, killing him instantly. This results in a shootout in the bar, and Chris and Mark narrowly escape. Mark later paid an unknown person "a lot of money" to make sure that word never spread that he was the one who killed the gang leader, otherwise the gang would be after him. Events of Shattered 2 Three years later, a G Gang member leaked that Mark was the one who killed Johnny G, and lured Mark to a specific location by telling him that a case of money was spotted in an alleyway. Mark and Chris head to the location, but they quickly realize that the gang member sold them out, and they are ambushed by gang members. The two narrowly escape, and head back to Mark's house, where they realize a bomb was planted on the money case. Chris and Mark narrowly escape death as Mark's house is blown to smithereens. Chris goes after the gangster who sold them out, and he reveals that it was actually the bartender who witnessed the fight that day, that spilled the beans, revealing that Mark was Johnny G's killer, and he was just the messenger. As a result, a bounty of $50,000 was placed on Mark's head. Gangsters arrive, and Chris and Mark escape. Death At Chris's house, Mark suggests the two head out to the customs shop to get his car repaired. Chris, hesitant that the G Gang will ambush them, decides to come along. When Chris and Mark leave the customs shop, they turn a corner and crash into a blockade set up by the G Gang. Chris was right–the gangsters open fire on the car, killing Mark. Chris gains control of the car and frantically escapes. Chris vows that he will one day destroy the G Gang for killing Mark, and together with James Derettas, they take the G Gang down. The player has the option of having Chris directly shoot and kill Joseph G, the new leader of the gang, to avenge Mark's death, or spare him. Appearance Mark is an African-American man, about 6'4 in height, much taller than Chris, who is about 5'10. He sports a white T-shirt and silver necklace, and a dark green hat with a lime symbol on the front. He also wears ripped jeans, black Dikey sneakers, and tattoos on both arms. Mark appears to have a slight unibrow. Personality Mark is loyal to his close friends, and embraces his "gangster" roots. He has an intense hatred for the G Gang and its members, and dislikes the cops. He will kill anyone that attempts to betray or double-cross him, as he is a no-nonsense fella. Trivia *His relationship with Chris can be compared to Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton from Grand Theft Auto V, with Mark being comparable to Lamar. However, the two are very different. See Also *Chris McGlone *Lori Conti *Joey Dmitri Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Shattered 2 Category:Shattered 2